La mentira es una verdad
by anachan1996
Summary: Resulta ser que Alan Humphries es hijo de Grell Sultclis y Sebastian Michaelis pero una tercera persona resulta ser también el padre William T. Spears ¿Que sucederá? ¿Quien de ellos es el padre? ¿hay un tercero?


_**Beuno para muchos esta historía les gusto la verdad ya la e termiando y a quedado en un final abierto asi que no me trinchen jeje, espero su opinión y la verdad les recomiendo que lo lean desde el rpincipio según yo recuerdo le e modificado incluso algunas palabras, para acerla mas amena la historía…(en caso de que el final les haya quedado en shock porque les gustaría saber lo que sicedió les recomiendo que dejen una breve historí *continuación de si mismos* para ver que es lo que se imaginan… ) la verdad deseo saber lo que pensaron como final alternativo :3 **_

_**La mentira es una verdad**_

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Grell había viajado a francía, debido a que un nuevo problema entre la nada que surgio en la sede de Paris, tuvo que volver a la "Ciudad de amor", pero un nuevo miembro ha llegado a Londres, William como de costumbre a tenido que ir por el egresane puesto que el irrespondable de la parca roja a "desaparecido" de nuevo ¿Pero esta vez a donde fue que ha ido? Ya que en francía han registrado que el nunca había llegado a lo que se le había mandado a llamar, ni siquiera se roporto que se encontrara hay… por lo menos a flojonear por las calles de la gran ciudad

-Ya tienes todo arreglado ¿verdad?- dijo la parca roja quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la sucursal del nuevo ingresante a llegar a London..¿Donde estaba?

-¡Si! Ya esta todo- contesto el hombre de ojos neón y de aspecto sospechoso quien le miraba fijamente mientras el gran rojizo se limaba las uñas

-Me parece magnifico – contesta sonriendo, en par en par –Esto tendra que quedar de esta forma, William no se puede enterar de la verdadera existencia de… "él"- ve fijamente al hombre que yace tras el, con una mirada fria vuelve a sonreir enseñando sus dientes filosos

-¡Lo comprendo! Pero… ¿Estas seguro que crear un cinematic record y una vida falsa podra cubrir "La verdad" como una mentira?- dudo el hombre y recargandose en el escritorio suspiro

-¡Por supuesto!- digo afirmando el hecho y el "Crimen" –Solo se enteraría si alguien abre su boca…Pero ¿Quién lo hara?- paso su larga uña roja sobre el cuello del hombre para luego hacerle una seña de silencio

Grell Sutcliff una de las parcas mas peligrosas que podía existir en todas las sucursales y en el reino shinigami, después de todo el era hijo de un demonio y de un dios de la muerte, así que no se tenía la menor idea de que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser, ya que era controlado por su actual jefe William T. Spears; inclusó se podría decir que la parca carmsí era el segundo Shinigami legendario seguido claramente del peligris, todo una leyenda y un misterio para muchos, debido a su gran fuerza y su potencia tenía "Palancas" en otras sucursales, para encubrir una que otras cosas, pero esta vez se requeria de uno mas drastico y mas preciso.

El nuevo ingresante había llegado a la sucursal de Londres donde su nuevo tutor lo estaría esperando en los pasillos de la Sede.

-¡Alan Humphries!- dijo William serio –El sera tu tutor a partir de ahora- le presento a un hombre escocés alto y de cabellos rubios, de buen pareser

-Mucho gusto- el chico de cabellos castaños obscuros hizo una reverencía de respeto ante su autoritario y sunuevo tutor

-Así que tu eres Alan- el de cabellos rubios revolvio los cabellos del chico menor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Así es señor!- contesta el chico sonrientemente y diabolica para sus adentros, mientras su exterior se veía serio

A pasado una semana desde que el nuevo ingresante a llegado a la sucursal de Londres y porfin el de cabellos rojizos se dispuso a regresar a donde pertenecía, metiendose en problemas con William al no haber llegado cuando tenia que aver estado desde hace mas de dos meses en su debido trabajo y seguir supervisando a Ronald con su trabajo.

-Maldición William- grito el pelirrojo al estar ya fastidiado de tanto sermoneo por parte de su Jefe –Mejor dime ¿Dónde esta el nuevo ingresante?- hablo mientras intentaba salir de la ofcina de aquel hombre serio y aburrido en el aspecto del trabajo

-¡Sutcliff! Regresa ahora mismo- dijo molesto -¡Sutcliff!- grito una vez mas pero este no le hizo caso debido a que se salio y cerro la puerta para seguir su camino

Grell busco desesperadamente por todos los pasillos, tenía que encontrar al chico de cabellos castaños, tenía que saber si estaba bien y serciorarce que todo fuera deacuerdo al plan después de todo Alan era…

-¡Oh Eric!- Dijo el pelirrojo quien se acerco al de cabellos rubios para abrazarle como era una costumbre para el

-¿Rojizo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- dijo impresionado por su presencía al no verlo en tanto tiempo

-¡Hoy!- exclamó muy feliz –Pero dime ¿Quién es el?- se acerco al menor que le acompañaba y que parecía ser timido

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Alan Humphries- dijo el Shinigami menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia como solia hacerlo cuando conocía a alguien, y con algo de timidez sus mejillas tornaron a un color rosado

-¡Oh que mono!- lo tomo de su rostro y sonrió al igual que el chico –Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, pero espero conocernos mas a fondo ¡chico!- decía mientras se daba la media vuelta y salia del lugar donde se encontraba

-¡Alan!- le hablo su tutor susurrando algo fuera de si

-Si Eric-sempai- contesto el menor mientras cruzaba su manos como un niño pequeño

-¡Ten cuidado con el!- le recomendo mientras veía como se alejaba la parca roja –Es muy problemática y pues no creo que sea bueno que te le acerques mucho- poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su Kuohai, pero ya que Eric no le miraba Alan simplemente se molesto para sus adentros…

El día paso y Grell se sentía cansado pero tenia que hacer algo antes de que llegara adormir a su casa, así que se dirguio a un lugar antesde emprender camino a su hogar, durante unos cuantos minutos camino entre las calles del reino y al llegar tras las grandes oficinas y algunos arboles vió el hogar donde vivia el joven chico nuevo ¿Pero que hacía hay? Toco como se debía y la puerta fue abierta dandole la entrada al humilde hogar

-¡Madre!- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¡Oh mi niño!- cerro rapidamente la puerta para abrazarle fuertemente -¿Estas bien?- le susurro al oido

-¡Si madre! Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte- dijo mientras desacia el abrazo y le miraba con una gran sonrisa–Dime ¿Deseas comer algo?- entro tranquilamente a la cocina

-¡Si! Me fascina como cocinas- corrio detrás de el para abrazarle de nuevo entrelazando sus brazos en la cadera del chico de cabellos castaños claros

-¡Madre!- susurro

-¡Mande!- contesto feliz ya que tenia a su hijo en brazos

-¿Estas segura de esto? De que William-san no se enterara de que no soy una reencarnación y que soy hijo de un demonio.. madre ¿Qué sucedera si todo se descubre? Que soy hijo tuyo, se supone que debo odiar a los demonios o por lo menos eso es lo que me enseñaron en la academia pero… pero si me encuentro en algun momento con mi padre ¿Qué sucedera? ¿Tengo que atacarle?- dijo susurrando con tristeza

-Eso dependera de ti hijo mio, de todos modos tu padre ya sabe que hacer si se llegaran a encontrarse en alguna circunstancia, debido al trabajo- dijo mientras le daba media vuelta para verle –Pero bueno anda pues porque ya es tarde- sonrió maternalmente

Alan era hijo de un demonio pero su fisico era el de un Shinigami, fue criado en Galas donde nació, Grell había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo debido a la gestación de la criatura, por raras razones había quedado enbarazado, pero en realidad no era tan fuera de lo normal su cuerpo tenia los dos aparatos reprodutores, una vez que nació el pequeño niño se le nombro Alan Sutcliff pero para encubrir su identidad se le dio como apellido Humphries, criado en Galas, en la academia siendo cuidado por uno de los jefes quienes querian a la parca rojiza y quien quería ser su amante, cuando este crecio sele dio la educacion en la academia de Shinigamis, siendo visitado una vez al mes cuando desaparecia su madre de londres, llego a la sucursal donde ahora se encuntra, aunque debes encuando tambien era cuidado por Sebastian Michaelis, pero todo había quedado como un alboroto cuando en una de esas veces William tenía que vigilar a la parca roja que por causa ilogicas se encontro con el chico diciendole –"¡Madre!"- William dejo pasar esa vez puesto que no deseaba que fuera descubierto pero su paciencia se había limitado, pero le aprecía extraño que el chico le dijera de esa forma a Sutcliff

-¡Sutcliff! Tenemos que hablar- lo tomo del cabello para jalarle asta su ofcina, al llegar; después de averlo arrastrado por toda la sucursal lo avento al sofá -¿Quién es el padre de Alan?- dijo seriamente

-¿De que hablas?- dijo sorpendido e impactado por su comportamiento

-¡No te hagas! Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, ahora entiendo porque tanta indiferencía durante el trabajo simplemente era un camuflaje ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Quién es el padre de Alan? A caso ¿Soy yo?- se acerco a el para sacarle la verdad con una mirada de seriedad y de enojo

-A si que te enteraste- se levanto del sofá con una gran sonrisa–Parece que no tengo otra opción- se sacudio sus ropas -¡Dejame decirte que no es hijo tuyo!-

-¿Entonces? ¿De quíen es?- Dijo molesto William

-Esta mas claro que el agua ¿Acaso no te recuerda a alguien Alan?- le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus grandes colmillos

-¡Sebastian Michaelis!- dijo impactado -¡Por alguna razón cuando lo vi me dio la inpresión! Pero no puede ser así, definitivamente no, ese chico tiene muchas caracteristicas mías y muy notorias- intento defender el echo de que fuera o no el hijo de la alimaña -¡Ese chico es mio! ¡No mientas! Ahora entiendo perfectamente, la última vez que tuvimos sexo después de un corto tiempo desapareciste un año entero, y cada año decias que tenias que ir a Galas y a Francia, por urgencia… eso hace una cuartada perfecta pero ¡Este Alan si es mi hijo! Calculando exactamente el tiempo- William intentaba entrar en razón, aunque Grell decía lo contrario e intentava sonar seguro no le era posible, su voz parecía normal pero no su cuerpo decia todo lo contrario

-¿De que hablas?- sono algo nervioso y trago saliva

-¡Te quedaras aquí!- lo tomo de los brazos y se quito rapidamente la corbata para a tarle las manos, rapidamente salio del lugar eso solo era para entretenerlo un rato y encontrar al chico antes que el, despues de unas cuantas horas de busqueda lo encontro en el mundo humano, recorriendo las calles tranquilamente a lo cual corrio hacía el y lo tomo de la muñeca

-¡Alan!- grito William totalmente agitado

-¡Wi…william-san!- dijo sorprendio el menor -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto algo nervioso –Crei que estaría con Sutcliff-senpai-

-¿Sutcliff? No diras ¿Madre?- le seguía tomando de la muñeca con algo de fuerza

-¿De que me habla? William-san- abrio sus ajos como platos

-No te hagas Alan…. Sutcliff es tu madre y yo seoy tu verdadero padre no ese demonio- grito con fuerza así llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor

-Creo que sera mejor hablar en otro lugar, no queremos arman un escandolo o ¿Si?- se safo del agarre de su mayor y se diriguio a la mansión donde su "Padre" se encontraba

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con algo de repulción al ver el lugar al que habían llegado

-Parese ser que usted se ha enterado…¡No entiendo como pudo enterarse! Era una cuartada perfecta según mi madre me dijo, pero, lo que no entiendo es que de donde ha sacado usted que soy su "Hijo"- miraba hacía la ventana donde Sebastian atendía al joven conde

-¿Qué?- se sorprendio el mayor

-¡Claro! ¿Que creía usted?, yo soy "Hijo" de Sebastian Michaelis y Grell Sutcliff, mi nombre verdadero es Alan Michaelis Sutcliff, tener que ocultar mi verdadero "Yo" para complacer a mi madre- bufo con desden

-¿Complacer a tu madre?- cada vez se confundía mas William

-¡Por supuesto!- repitio molesto –Ver como usted hace menos a mi madre y le pega es algo inperdonable para un hijo- invoco su guadaña –Solo por que me pido que no le hicera nada- señalo con su slasher presionando un poco el cuello –Lo habría matado de no ser por que le "ama"-

-Mas para mi favor ¿No crees?- dijo serió

-¿De que habla?- le miro firmemente

-Eso me da la razón de que soy tu padre- sonrió de manera triunfante

-¡Es una ridicules! ¿Cómo osa decir tal mentira? ¡Es imposible!- comenzó a tartamudear Alan

-Claro que no es imposible… ¡piensalo!-le miraba fijamente aun con el slasher en su garganta -Esta muy claro ¿No lo crees?- su cara parecía de forma acusadora

-Deje de dar vueltas y digame que ¿Qué demonios piensa?- fruncio el seño Alan, su pasiciencia se hacía menos

-Identico a mi Alan, querido, inpaciente para muchas cosas, ordenado, responsable, obediente en cada una de las reglas de la sede, aun así sigo soprendido ¿Cómo es posible que seas hijo de Sutcliff? No tienes nada parecido a el, a menos de que no sea psicologicamente, ¿Sera fisico?- esto hizo enojar a un mas al menor ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-Maldisión- mascullo el de cabellos castaños

-Sutcliff me ama, y solamente, a mi, al demonio que tienes por padre, simplemente es un remplazo de mi de cuantas veces le ignore, deberías haceptarlo simplemente, YO SOY TU VERDADERO PADRE- replico de forma agresiva y tomando el Slaser de Alan lo hizo a un lado

-No creo que sea adecuado, decir esa clase de cosas a mi hijo - la voz de alguien se hacía presente, William bufo al tener que oler ese desagradable olor infernal que el demonio emitia cada vez que aparecía –Ponerlo encontra de mi, eso no es muy apropiado de un buen ingles- dijo entre burlas

-¡Padre!- dijo sorprendido Alan

-Hola, hijo- exclamo Sebastian mirando fijamente al shinigami de cabellos negros –No pude evitar ver, que este hombre te molestaba, dime señor gerente ¿Qué lo trai por aquí?- pregunto de lo mas cortez

-Maldita alimaña- susurro la parca

-Como se atreve- grito Alan corriendo asta su jefe para golpearle pero algo le sostuvo por la muñeca

-Cariño, no dejes que este hombre te saque de tus casillas- una persona mas se hacía presente en la confrontación

-Madre- Alan miro fijamente a la parca roja que había aparecido de la nada

-Hola amors~- dijo retorciendose de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico –Estaba preocupada por ti- restregaba sus mejillas contras las del chico

-Ma….madre- intentaba alejarse un poco de la pelirroja

-¡Oh! Sutcliff- exclamo William al darse cuenta de que estaba feliz –Bueno ahora que nos honras con tu presencía, dinos ¿Quién es el padre de Alan?- la mirada retadora de William cada vez se impliaba mas

-Evidentemente yo, señor gerente- contesto Sebastian

-Sebastian Michaelis, es mi padre- dijo afirmando Alan al retirar a su madre de el

-Es evidente William, Sebastian es el verdadero padre de mi hijo- Grell camino comiendo su caderas como solia hacerlo para acercarse a su jefe

-No creo en lo que dices Sutcliff- hizo una mueca de molestía –Tu, un mentiroso, irresponsable, no creo en lo mas minimo que sea su hijo, es mas, dudo que Alan lo sea- Ese ultimo comentario hizo explotar de enojo al menor, ya suficiente tenía que el estupido de su jefe insultara al pelirrojo y ahora que dudara de su nacimiento, y para colmo el se encontraba enfermo, ese inbecil casí los mataba, solo porque Sutcliff había intervenido en el juicio pudo seguir vivo, ¿Pero asta cuando? Mientras se lo permitiera la vida, no dejaría que nadie se sobrepasara ni con Grell, quien era su madre, ni con el, no dejaría que nadie la iriese más, no después de cuanto había sufrido, estaba mas que completamente arto de las actitudes de los demas dioses de la muerte, del porque tenían que comportarse de esa manera, en muchos aspectos "Es ridiculo",era su forma de pensar, sin ninguna auto control ya, se abalanzo asta su jefe golpeandole con gran fuerza en el estomago con el palo del slasher, pero solo lo alcanzo a rosar antes de que este diera un salto, sin embargo, Alan quien fue mas rato lo tenía previsto, había estudiado los movimientos de William durante mucho tiempo, esto dandole oportunidad de poner la pola en el cesped en forma vertidal para darce a si mismo vuelo en la hora de saltar como "Rueda", con su manos se impulso hacía riba y luego giro hacía bajo para darle el golpe en la cabeza y quedar el boca arriba, esta vez logro pegarle pero se armo un gran escandalo, a un kilometro de distancía se encontraba la mansión, el ruido fue tan estruendoso que las aves salieron huyendo, Ciel Pantomphive pronto se haría presente, la lucha entre Alan y William no se saba, Sebastian miraba alegre a su hijo y Grell retorciendose y entre locuras comenzó a decir

-¡Oh! Como Romeo y Julieta, un amor, una venganza, separados por dos familias completamente distintas, mi Romeo Infernal~ Nuestro hijo es tan parecido a ti- decía alegremente pero pronto una voz se presenteto de la peor manera que podía suceder y en el peror momento, si efectivamente….

-Sebastían- el niño llamo a su "Fiel" mayordomo y demonio

-¡Bo…bocchan!- todos se que daron impactados ante el llamado del niño encreído, que al parecer ya llevaba un tiempo observando la situación y que estaba mas que enterado de todo

-¡Tu!- mascullo Alan furioso al solo ver su presencía, dejando a un lado el combate que tenía con William se encamino hacía el de ojos azul, le iro fijamente y lo maldijo mil veces

-¡Oh! Así que… no era solo un rumor, el que esa cosa roja es padre de un Shinigami, pero, me pregunto ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido?- bufo con ironía –No tiene gran importancía la verda, no me interesa si eres hijo de eso, pero lo que no perdonare es que ¡Tu!- volteo a ver a su sirviente –Estes en esto, Sebastían- le nombro y le miro con rabieta

-¡Alan!- Sutcliff llamo al chico para protegerle

-Sebastían, mata a los tres, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- el chico no perdonaría lo que el demonio había echo, no le interesabe si ese chico era hijo de ellos desde antes de que se conocieran, o apenas era reciente, jamas perdonaría ese echo, pero ahora el dilema no era con que si lo perdonaria o no, si no era con sebastían, por el fin del contrato era obedecer asu amo asta que cumpliera su venganza y ahora se le ordenaba matar a su hijo y al pelirrojo, no tendría problemas si mataba al gerente, después de todo lo detestaba pero ¿Qué es lo que haría? Desobedesería o en verdad los mataría…..


End file.
